


Shouldn't

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn’t but they can’t resist anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't

Cooling charms are having little effect on this hot summer day. Andromeda can feel sweat slowly dripping down her spine as she reshelves books. Dora is upstairs napping, Ted is at work, and her cousin is watching her with a gaze nearly as heated as the summer sun outside. He’s older now, but he’s still the same cocky flirtatious scoundrel that’s been after her since he turned fourteen. She’s immune to his charms, her love for Ted strong enough that she’s given up everything, but the immunity is wavering in the summer heat.

When she feels him behind her, she bites the inside of her cheek even as she trembles. His hand envelopes hers, his fingers caressing the leather spine of the book she’s trying to shelve. She feels warm puffs of air against her neck, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face as he steps even closer. Sirius nuzzles the nape of her neck, fingers stroking the back of her hand even as he holds it against the bookshelf, pinning her there between him and the books.

“We shouldn’t,” she whispers, knowing it’s wrong. He’s so young, she’s married, they’re family. The reasons why they shouldn’t are lingering unspoken in the air around them.

“Who says?” he murmurs, tongue licking along the column of her neck as his free hand moves down her ribs.

“It’s wrong, Sirius.” Andromeda leans her head forward against a wooden shelf, making no move to stop him from unfastening her robes. Her breasts spill into his hand, swollen and heavy with arousal, nipples hardened peaks damp with milk for her child just upstairs. It’s so very wrong for him to squeeze them then groan as he sucks his fingers clean behind her.

“You want it as much as I do, cousin.” His fingers are in her knickers now, finding her wet lips and stroking her until she’s rolling her hips and taking his fingers deeper inside. “Such a wanton whore,” he accuses in an affectionate tone that makes her whine.

He turns her then, not giving her a chance to close her eyes and pretend it’s just a fantasy. Forcing her to watch as he unzips his tight Muggle trousers and pulls out his hard cock. Making her stare as he smirks before thrusting inside her, not even bothering to remove her knickers, just pushing the crotch to the side. He sucks on her breasts as he shoves her against the bookshelves, and Andromeda pulls on his hair as his teeth scrape against the sensitive nubs.

Her body is slick with sweat, hair fallen from the elegant chignon and sticking to her damp face. Sirius kisses her as he fucks her, his rhythm fast and erratic. Books fall from the shelves as she hits them, and she rolls her hips to get the friction she needs so desperately. After they come, he drops to his knees and licks at her, each swipe of his tongue another reason why they _should_.

End


End file.
